A conventional Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) service uses Hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP)-based unicast transmission. A unicast service provides a good effect when a small quantity of users request a DASH service, especially provides a good effect for a user whose channel quality is poor.
When a large quantity of users in a centralized area simultaneously request a video service with same content, and a DASH service is used to transmit video content for all the users, problems may occur, for example, radio resources are insufficient, and quality of a video provided for the users is degraded. A conventional DASH service can use only unicast transmission. Therefore, when a large quantity of users simultaneously request a video service with same content, the conventional DASH service cannot meet the user requirement.